Stolen Moments
by The Best Friend Role
Summary: Draco can no longer stand his hidden relationship with Harry, he is sick of only ever being able to share stolen moments with his lover. How blind does love make us? Will Draco stand up for what he wants, needs? OneShot please REVIEW.


**A/N: **Hey so this is just a short one shot I had stuck in my mind and decided to get out. I'm not too fond of it but lets see what you guys think...I promise my writing will be happier from now on, I'm going through a good stage now )

**"Trapped in Stolen Moments" **

I opened my eyes slowly, allowing my sleepy state to adjust to the sunlight. Images of the night before flash through my mind and I groan as the migraine begins. The memory of moans, passion, kisses and promises flood my mind.

"Damn alcohol", I curse to myself.

Just as I begin to stir I feel the warmth of another body snuggled up behind me. I hear the sound of voices and become aware that I am not in my own room. I am once more trapped by a red and yellow room, his room. I struggle against a pair of hands encircling my waist protectively in an attempt to turn around and see my companion. I turn to find a small tuft of dark brown hair tickling my nose. Resisting the urge to sneeze I blow the hair away from my face gently in an effort not to wake him. Just as I think I have succeeded his eyes flutter open revealing brilliant green eyes.

"Morning", he says sleepily.

"Morning", I reply sheepishly as I can still feel the flush of his body pressed up against mine.

I smile while attempting to remove myself from his embrace.

"Don't bother", he whispers huskily refusing to remove his hands from around me.

I blush feeling the guilt pool in the depths of my stomach from our actions last night.

"We can't keep doing this", I whisper in resignation.

"Can't keep doing what?"

"We can't live our lives sharing only stolen moments of love, you have a girlfriend Harry."

He stares back at me blankly, deep down he knows the truth but he is in denial. I watch as his facial expression changes to one of indifference.

"I don't know what you mean darling", he says while running his fingers through my hair affectionately.

The sound of footsteps brings us both back to reality. I watch helplessly as he removes his hands from around my waist and rolls out of bed creating a great deal of distance between us. I sigh in frustration; our love is once more forced to be hidden from the world. I bury my head in my pillow just as Ginny walks through the door, silent tears begin to fall.

"Morning Harry", she says before kissing him hello.

While kissing Ginny Harry keep his eyes open in order to look at me. My breathe catches in my throat and the intensity of the stare causes me to look away.

"You lucky Harry was there to help you last night Draco, you had quite a lot to drink", Ginny says seeming innocent.

"We can't always be there to save your ass", she says while smirking evilly smirking.

I give her a weary smile and unwillingly whisper "thanks".

"Where did you sleep last night if Draco was in your bed Harry?"

I flinch knowing Harry is about to lie unashamedly to his girlfriend.

"In Ron's bed love, he didn't come back last night", he says without batting an eyelid at the lie.

"Oh, you should have come and spent the night with me", she whispered lustfully.

"Sorry baby you know Draco needed me".

She turns to stare at me as if I was the scum underneath her shoe.

"Yes isn't he just so helpless", she replies snidely.

"Well Gin I'm going to go get ready before coming down for breakfast, I will see you then?"

Harry leans casually against the bathroom door before he turns and asks "You coming Drayy?"

I sigh at his blatant disregard for his girlfriend's presence and reluctantly remove myself from the bed.

"Bye Ginny" I say as I make my way to the bathroom.

As the door clicks shut I feel his hands once more encircle my waist.

"I love you", he whispers in my ear.

As we step into the shower my tears mix with the water and I am thankful that they are hidden form his view. He is once more running his hands over my body and whispering promises in my ear. Promises I know can never be fulfilled

I don't think the fact that he loves me is a good enough reason for this to continue, the fact that he has a girlfriend is just too unbearable for me. When this 'friendship' began I made a choice to play along and hide in the background but I don't know whether I can anymore. I no longer simply like him but love him. As I am forced to sit and watch him with her I feel my heart being ripped apart; a sacrifice I will no longer make. There is no chemistry between them, no love, no caring, simply a long forgotten commitment to each other.

As I feel his hot breathe on the back of my neck followed by his soft lips I know that I am not strong enough to leave. He is everything I want, everything I need and I can't deny myself that. I fool myself everyday into believing that I am strong enough but deep down just as he knows the truth I know it too. He has become more than just a friend or partner; he has become my life line. I hold on to false hopes that one day his heart will belong solely to me but until that day I will make do with our 'stolen moments'.

**A/N: **I was reading this myself and decided to add a bit more and correct a few mistakes I found. I also wanted to mention that if you like this so much that you make it one of your favourite stories please review it. If you like my writing show it!


End file.
